In order to secure a terminal to an article, it is conventional to attach a head of a threaded stud to the article, place a circular eyelet of a terminal onto the stud, then thread a nut tightly onto the stud so as to secure the terminal to the stud. The stud serves as an electrical conductor between the terminal and the article.
An example of the foregoing is shown at FIGS. 1A and 1B, wherein a threaded stud 10 has a head 12 which is welded 14 to an automobile frame 16. In this application, the stud serves as a ground connection to the automobile frame. A terminal 18 has a circular eyelet 20, wherein the eyelet is placed onto the stud. In this application, the terminal is connected by a wire 22 to the negative side of a battery. A nut is then threaded onto the stud and thereupon tightened so as to secure an electrical connection between the terminal and the stud.
While the conventional system of a stud, a nut and a circular eyelet terminal works well to provide a good electrical connection between the terminal and an article connected to the stud, there is an inherent problem associated with rotation of the terminal as the nut is tightened. While in some applications, this rotation is a mere annoyance, there are situations where this can be problematic, as for example when rotation may bring the terminal into close proximity with a conductor, or when rotation may place a strain on the wire.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable if somehow the terminal could be prevented from rotating as the nut is threaded onto the stud.